In every world
by Vikarious
Summary: A place to put Kalex ficlets. Mostly AU. Rated M to be safe for later.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Supergirl or any of it's characters.

Ok, so I love to _read_ fanfiction, but have only actually attempted to write a few, none of them have been finished currently…not for lack of want, but lack of time… So here goes me trying to dip my toes into the fanfiction writing world with writing some short ficlets instead of full blown stories. Hopefully it will get me in the swing of things. Comments and criticism are welcome. All mistakes are my own.

Also, this story is going to be Kalex…so if that offends you for some reason, please move on… I really don't get people's opposition, It's not like they are actually related, they didn't even know each other until they were teenagers… but everyone is entitled to their opinion.

These are all little ideas that I've had bouncing around my head for a while now, and some that I would love to maybe write full length fics for one day (when life is less hectic). Thanks for reading!

Chapter One.

Wolves

" _KARA,"_ Winn's hissed nervously, "What are you doing? We have J'onn! The exit is that way," He gave a jerky thumb movement to the right as Kara stood prone at the T in the hallway.

Kara turned her head, her nose still slightly upturned as she used her superior sense of smell to try to find whatever it was that had her pause at the junction in the hall. James followed closely behind Winn, his progress somewhat hindered by the unconscious man he had slung across his shoulders.

"Hey, what the hell is going on up there?" Came the irritated female voice from the rear of their group as Lucy Lane caught up and continued her vigil behind them, gun at the ready, glowing bullets illuminating her hand.

"I-," Kara continued to look from left to right, unsure of what had her pausing, "I- don't know…" She trailed off, glancing behind her at her hodgepodge rescue squad. Winn, tablet in hand, was anxiously flipping through cameras for the Cadmus instillation they had infiltrated to recover J'onn after he had been captured in a raid. The Alien was unconscious still, and Kara was just glad that it was close enough to the full moon that James wasn't at all hindered by caring around the dead weight. Although Kara could have easily cared him herself, since her alien DNA gave her incredible powers on this world, she was also their best fighter and had the keenest senses of the group.

The four were bunched together at the end of the hallway, so close to escaping the building that she could already smell the air outside, they just needed to get back to the window on the third floor that they had made their entrance through…being Werewolves DID have some perks, and even though her group were all half breeds or less, it still gave them an advantage over the humans that ran this instillation. They obviously hadn't realized who, or what, they had captured yet… and Kara was just happy she had tracked them so quickly… but now it was as if she was stuck, unable to move forward as every instinct in her body had her being pulled in the wrong direction.

" _KARA_ ", Winn hissed again, sounding somewhat frantic now, "We gotta go!" The small nervous man was sweating, Kara could pick up the scent easily of his fear. As a third generation halfbreed Wolf, he had the least of the blood flowing through his veins, and although he was a huge help with anything tech related, he was not really a fighter.

"I… can't. I have to-" Kara paused again, running her hands over the black zip up bodysuit that clung to her as almost a second skin. Since she was not actually a Werewolf, she didn't have to worry about transforming, but she was still affected by the lunar cycle. She shared many of the same attributes to the Earth werewolves for some reason. Between the adrenaline from the mission and the closing of the full moon, her blood was singing in her veins, all pointing her to the left instead of the right. "You guys go ahead. I have to do something," Nodding resolutely, she turned to look at the group, then cocked her head to the side, "I'll meet back u-"

"Oh hell no." Lucy cut in from the rear, "You have no idea what is down there, and we are about to run out of our window here. We are leaving. Now."

Winn and James tried nodding in agreement. James hefted J'onn a little higher onto his shoulders. "Kara," he said placatingly, "We have to go."

"I can't." Kara responded as she headed down the left hallway, staying close to the wall and watching for cameras. She used some of her superspeed to zip down the hall, unsure of what exactly she was looking for. The matra of ' _what am I doing, what am I DOING?'_ on repeat as she came to an abrupt stop at a heavy looking metal door. The camera behind her was hopefully still on the loop that Winn had set of for the building, but she knew she was running out of time either way.

She was unsure what was behind the heavy door, her eyes for some reason unable to glean what was inside, probably lined with lead or heavy metal. She wondered, not for the first time, if this was a good idea at all…but unwilling to turn back now, she grabbed the heavy handle on the door, and began to pull until the metal gave way, leaving a gapping ragged hole in the metal.

Kara stopped confused as blinding white light flooded out of the hole she created…but also the heavy metallic scent of blood… lots and lots of blood.

Blood rushing through her veins almost painfully now, the blonde used her hands to pry away the metal like a can opener, until the locking mechanisms were torn from their places, and the door was pushed open. The light poured into the hallway, surrounding her and distracting her enough that she barely noticed that her ragtag group was now behind her.

"Kara," It had been James who had spoken, standing close to her, J'onn no longer on his shoulder and Lucy no where in sight. Kara assumed they had gotten her to take him to safety. ,"What are we doing her-" His voice cut off as the door swung open into the room and they could see into the light covered space.

The room was stark white, with huge Lights mounted to the ceiling and three of the walls, long tube-like bulbs pumped what Kara could feel, was something like the Sun… into the room. It was a strange sight. Winn let out a small yip from behind James's shoulder, and James and Kara were both almost sent reeling backwards by the smell of blood and death that poured from the open doorway.

Kara stood rooted to the stop in shock as she took in the fourth wall of the room where shackles were mounted to the wall, and two bodies hung lifelessly, blood covering the floor in-between them like a macabre painting of brown and red. The only other thing in the room was a sterile looking medical tray with glowing syringes littering the top.

"Holy shit" Winn whispered, breaking the spell on the Kara and James, as they took a cautious step into the room.

Kara was appalled, disgusted, and also confused. She had been drawn to this room… was still drawn to this room, but why? Two unfortunate victims of Cadmus offered her no answers as she took a few more steps inside.

Both of the people chained to the wall were obviously female. The one of the left had a short crop of auburn hair that obscured her face as it hung towards the floor, her arms above her head, legs twisted below her. She was dressed in bloody blue jeans and motorcycle boots; her grey tank top was mostly brown in old blood. The figure on the right had long dark hair, her face was tilted to the side, showing her wide open, vacant eyes. Her long sleeve grey shirt was bloody as were her black jeans and black heeled boots.

"Fangs," James growled from behind her, scenting the air.

Kara was surprised, she hadn't even noticed the scent when she had entered, so overpowered by the horrible display of cruelty, but now that she thought about it, she could smell it too. Vampires… that would explain the Lights and the glowing syringes… but not why they were here. The vampires and Cadmus were normally on the same side. Not too much was known about the Vampires, they hadn't even existed (that anyone knew of) until about 60 years ago, when suddenly they just suddenly appeared, most of them with a vendetta to kill Werewolves. The Werewolves had been mostly hiding, living among the humans undetected, for as long as anyone could remember, but the Vampires… All of the elder Vampires were Cadmus controlled along with all the preceding generations (a few were renegades… rabid.)

The blood in this room was old… these were Fangs… definitely 1st or 2nd generation… so why were they here?

The three friends visibly started when the auburn-haired corpse moved. There was a wet sounding cough, and a sudden jolt of her body, as if startled awake. The head lifted slightly and rolled to the side towards the other vampire in the room. "M-Maggie?" came the week, scratchy voice.

Kara was frozen as her heart leapt painfully in her chest, her breathing becoming painfully difficult. The woman was alive, and her voice had stirred something deep within her very being. She was flustered and conflicted, but watched as bleary eyes finely focused on the other woman, Maggie, and then recognition set in, the Fang's facial features becoming hard as she closed her eyes, jaw clenching.

"I'll never help you, and you killed your only bargaining chip… I'll kill you, you fucking bastards. You tell that stupid Bitch that I'm going to-" The Fang's words were cut off by a coughing fit that spurred Kara into action, rushing across the room, she knelt down next to the Vampire, ignoring James and Winn's protests, and started to pry away the heavy metal cuffs from the prisoners arms.

"What- Who are you? What are you doing?" The eyes that settled on Kara were somewhat bleary, and the face now that Kara was closer, was angular and pale. Chocolate eyes tried to focus on her somewhat successfully and she made a weak attempt to struggle away. Nose flaring somewhat, the prisoner starred at her, "What are you?"

"Shhh-" Kara attempted to sooth as she pried the last manacle off, and gingerly maneuvered the other woman to lift her from the bloody floor. "We're here to help… I'm Kara."

"Maggie?"

"I'm sorry." She replied as she continued to get her out of the room. Winn was jittery, watching the tablet and Kara with the mostly dead Vampire.

"We are already 3 minutes passed our window." Winn supplied as they rushed down the hall. "They will be checking on J'onn any-" He was cut off as a loud alarm began to blare.

Making a dash to their exit, the boys stood guard as Kara jumped through the open window and waited as they exited. There were guards she could hear rushing through the halls now, being summoned from their posts, but it was far too late for that as the band sprinted into the night, and dashed up and over the high fence, Kara still carrying a now unconscious vampire.


	2. Undercover

Chapter 2: Undercover

Summary:

Alex and another agent go undercover to try to apprehend a dangerous Alien. Kara finds out and decides to weasel her way into the mission. Supergirl gets more then she bargained for.

Notes:

Hey! so standard disclaimer, I own nothing related to Supergirl or the characters.

I realize that this version of Maggie does not mesh with the show. I honestly stopped watching after season two and some of these will just be a completely different take on things that happened in the show anyway.

Still Kalex.

Thanks for reading, and feel free to comment or criticize. :)

Chapter Text

This was such a bad...bad...stupid idea. Kara shook her head, her brow creasing, clearly displaying her displeasure at the situation.

"I can't believe you let her do this." She hissed into her comms link.

"What? Me?" Came the quick response from Winn. He was whispering, but his voice was raised more then an octave above his normal range., "I had NOTHING to do with this plan...and besides.." He was cut off abruptly.

"Supergirl..." Hank came across the comms. The superhero could hear a startled squeak from Winn somewhere on the other side of the line. "You are interfering with an active mission."

"You're darn right I am" The blonde grumbled, as she flashed a winning smile at the bouncer standing at the door of the club.

The stern looking guard in his tux gave her an appraising look and let her pass into the room.

Kara was grateful that she had had enough foresight to dress appropriately in a sleek deep maroon dress and strappy black heals. She definitely looked much more upscale in this then she would have in her cardigan.

"Hank, you sent Alex in as bait to track an alien who has been killing and eating humans...and you didn't even bother to tell me! I had to find out on accident!"

"First of all, Agent Danvers was not the only agent sent it. Secondly, it was not my intention, and still isn't, to put Agent Danvers in any danger. We are monitoring the situation very closely. We evaluated every agent here for suitability for this and-"

"Suitability?!" She almost screeched into the comms as she glanced around the fancy, dimly lit club, and headed towards a table against the far wall with a good view of the stage, but somewhat less overhead lighting. "Hank! You sent her as a stripper"

"Supergirl. I assure you that had there been another viable option, we would be pursuing it. But as it stands, everything else we have tried...and that you have tried...has been unsuccessful." She could hear Hank walking away from the hub, to hold a slightly more private conversation. "I tried to convince her to just let the others participate in the screening for this, but she insisted that we needed everyone to be on-board. It was purely due to suitability that she was selected."

Kara tried very hard to refrain from pinching the bridge of her nose in irritation. She was most assuredly did NOT want to think about what stripper auditions consisted of...or the fact that of all the women at the DEO, apparently Alex had been the best after whatever crash course they probably subjected them to. "Why didn't you tell me!"

"Agent Danvers thought it would be beneficial to keep it from you to make sure that everyone was going in with a level head. She didn't want you jumping the gun...and honestly...I just don't think she wanted you to know that she was even doing this."

"Yeah, I mean...how weird is Alex going to feel stripping anyways...without us all watching?"

"Mr, Schutt. Why exactly are you on my secure comms connection?" Hank drawled slowly, and Winn immediately was gone again.

Kara was frustrated, and more than a little worried...she didn't want Alex involved in this, and definitely not as bait...also not as a stripper...because just..what?

"Fine. But I'm staying here Hank. If something goes down I want to be close enough to help before something bad happens."

"Yeah cuz it's not like Alex could hide a weapon If she's-"

"WINN!" Kara quickly looked around to make sure that no one had heard her little outburst. Luckily it didn't look like anyone had, and the waiter was just now approaching. She ordered something random, it wouldn't matter anyway with her Kryptonian metabolism.

"Alright Supergirl. Stay in area and assist only if requested. Do not intervene unless there is immediate danger." Hank said, obviously back near the group.

"Got it." She responded just as the waiter returned with her drink and the lights started to dim. "And by the way, I'm putting all this on the DEO tab."

The stage lights brightened and a tall man in a tailored black suite strode onto the stage. Behind him the curtain was still drawn, so he only had about 3 feet of space to maneuver in. Kara glanced over him. Black gelled hair, gray eyes. Nothing unusual. "Ladies! To our new arrivals and our return patrons, I bid you welcome to Elipsis." The lights began to dim slightly at this. "For those new arrivals, you will find a card on every table. These are for scoring the winners of tonight's show. We will narrow our results down to the top 3 dancers, and those finalists will return to the stage to compete for the prize." At this he motioned to the side of the stage where a glowing golden rod with a blue crystal attached to the tip, was resting on a stand. "Please feel free to utilize our private sitting rooms, the ladies will be making their way around the room. Enjoy!"

Kara squinted at the glowing rod...it seemed somewhat familiar, and it was giving off a strange low humming noise. "Hank" she tried to whisper into the comms "What is that thing?"

"Don't know. Looks like some type of Alien artifact, Mr. schutt is looking into it. We may have to pay the owner a visit after this, if he's giving out these kinds of prizes."

The music had started now, something Kara didn't actually know, a lot of base and the lights around the room were almost nonexistent now. The curtain on the stage pulled back to review a pole in the center of the stage, and a woman already positioned at the top. She was wearing something red, and Kara had no idea who she was. She allowed herself to focus on the familiar heartbeat she could hear somewhere in the back. It was slightly elevated, but nothing that she thought she needed to worry about just yet. She was sure Alex was on the other comms link...should she just switch over and let her know she was here? She wasn't sure. She leaned forward, cupping her hand over her mouth and resting her chin there, halfheartedly watching the dancer onstage. She was good, blonde, and very pretty, scantily clad in some kind of stretchy red material that held her chest and crisscrossed over shoulders and back.

"Hank do you have comms with Alex? What net is she on?"

"Supergirl...I don't know if it's a good idea for you to contact her right now, she's probably with the other girls backstage, but if you want to switch over she will be on B24 with us. If you want to communicate though, switch back to this station and I will be monitoring."

Kara lifted her head from her hand and pretended to brush a loose strand of hair behind her ear, switching the channel with her super speed. She was glad she had worn her hair down for this, but kept her glasses in place. She glanced up just in time to see that the second of the dancers, someone she hadn't even noticed take the stage, was leaving. She hadn't even realized she was trying to scan the walls and distracting herself. She pretended to pay attention to the next few women...it wasn't hard really, they were all attractive in their own ways, and all of them were very...fit? Kara wasn't really sure how she felt about the way she was responding to the dancers, she was somewhat antsy...but then again it had been months since Mon El had left, and after Alex had helped her get through the initial heartbreak, she had definitely decided that even if he came back...there would be no future for them. Their morals and ideals just weren't really compatible, and she had decided that she had fallen for him because it was so much easier than being alone.

She was dragged out of her thoughts as a song she actually knew started to play over the speakers issues she mentally supplied for herself. She glanced at the stage and then attempted to get her jaw back off the floor. 'Oh my Rao!!! No no no no.' She snapped her jaw shut. Hank HAD said that Alex wasn't the only agent here...Kara had just ASSUMED that he meant there was someone else in the patrons...not that Lucy freaking Lane was also here...on stage...and holy- well wow, she looked like she knew was she was doing for sure.

Kara was mentally trying to figure out if she knew anyone super awesome to hook Lucy up with... because at this point she had no idea what either of them saw in James...She hadn't known Lucy was even back in town from her trip...they would have to hang out and do pizza or maybe potsti-

Her mental ramble was cut off as the curtain opened to the next girl, back to the audience, and sitting in a chair. The music had started and this too was one she recognized Human And then the woman was standing, tiny black boy shorts, black heels, a tiny string holding whatever was on her top and long dark flowing locks, she began to dance with her back to the crowd and Kara was transfixed...and then she turned and Kara tried to keep herself from falling off her chair as her eyes bugged out of her head.

"A-Alex?" she whispered...to herself, but no one was going to pay her any attention right now, they were all watching the stage.

Alex was using the chair as a prop, gyrating her hips, tiny black top not keeping much of anything hidden and 'oh my- oh my Rao...wh-what?' Where did she even learn to move her hips like that?! Why was she still watching?! Her mouth was suddenly very dry, and she grabbed the glass off the table and gulped the rest down. It didn't help, as Alex had kicked the chair back now and had moved to the pole...and Kara was vaguely aware that she had forgotten to breath. Quickly switching the channel back on her comms, but couldn't seem to form words.

"Holy shit holy shit," She could hear Winn in the background, and was vaguely aware of a gruff Hank yelling at everyone that there had better not be any personal recordings of either of his agents, or they would answer directly to him.

Alex's song was just ending, and Kara still couldn't move, she was somewhat sure that she had forgotten to blink. Everything was suddenly too loud, too sensitive, and she realized that she had not been paying attention to anything other than Alex for the last 4 minutes.

"Shit"

"Oh my God, did Supergirl just curse?" Came a startled Winn. "Dude, Kara...wasn't that freakin...just wow. Who knew? Maggie is just...like...seriously an idiot for not hanging onto her. I mean, I picked their songs...but like...seriously...just..."

He trailed off into nothingness, and Kara was slowly coming back to her senses. She gave her head a little shake. She figured there were maybe two more women before the voting...which meant that Alex and Lucy would be required to be open to private dances until then...which meant that after that show, there was no doubt some sleazy guy...'wait'

"Um...guys? Why aren't there any guys here?" The blonde asked, finally noticing the lake thereof of the masculine gender.

"Um...cuz it's a lesbian strip club Kara...how did you not know this?" Winn asked, his voice showing his confusion.

And for some unknown reason, Kara was now even more uncomfortable with the idea of Alex giving random women lapdances...ok...so this was totally not a conversation she ever saw her having with herself...like ever...

Kara quickly glanced around the room looking for Alex. She saw Lucy heading off with a tall woman who looked suspiciously like the president...ok...that wasn't important right now, she would figure that out later. She focused on her hearing and tried to pinpoint Alex's heartbeat.

"-were really amazing up there...?"

"Alice." Alex replied, "And thank you."

"Well Alice...would you like to take a trip down the rabbit hole with me, before you inevitably become a finalist?" came the almost purr of the reply.

Kara whipped her head around and pulled her glasses down to get a better view of Alex, now with a loose black button up, left open, leaning against a wall and conversing with a dark haired woman with an English accent. The other woman was gorgeous and well dressed in a fitted shirt and blazer over a pair of tailored slacks that Alex would normally probably be very jealous of.

Kara was abruptly, irrationally, angry. She could feel her eyes beginning to burn, and slammed them shut on reflex. She did not need to fry whoever that woman was to a crisp on accident just because she was...was what? Flirting with Alex? So what?

Kara convinced herself it was on Maggie's behalf that she was upset...I mean obviously she wouldn't want her girlfriend giving some random woman a lap dance?! And Kara and Maggie got along since the 'abduction' incident (that honestly, Kara didn't really like to think about) and...wait...

"Winn!"

"What? What happened? I don't see anything weird on this end!"

"Winn! What did you say about Maggie earlier?"

She could hear the gulp through the comms as she watched Alex walk off with the mystery woman towards that back.

"Um...what? Phfft...I didn't say anything about Maggie...I mean...Maggie is totally awesome. Why would I say anything about Maggie? Like I'm sure she's totally doing great...yup...no reason to talk about Maggie...or Gotham, cuz I hear that place is really like...rainy...this time of-"

"Winn! What has Maggie got to do with Gotham?!"

"Mr. Schutt!" Hanks annoyed voice came through the comm set.

"Winn!" Something in Kara's voice must have won out.

"Ugh- Kara, Alex is going to kill me if I tell you!" There was a pause, then, "Fine-fine. But when you are down one best friend, it's your own fault." A sigh, "Maggie and Alex split u-"

"What?!" Kara quickly made her way to what she assumed was the restrooms, and ducked inside one of the vacant doors, "When did that happen, and why?!" She was pointedly NOT paying attention to the slightly elevated heartbeat that she could hear from the other hallway.

"Maggie got offered a promotion back in Gotham, wanted Alex to go with her, but she wouldn't."

Kara paused, looked at herself in the mirror for a moment, her brow crinkled. "But...why would she leave? And Alex never said anything about any of it..."

"Look, Maggie knew Alex wouldn't leave you here, but I guess she also knew she was always going to come second to protecting you, and she said she couldn't constantly be worried about not only Alex being in danger...but her throwing herself in the front of danger to protect you. She figured if they could move, that Alex could just be worried about herself...but when they broke it off Maggie said she understood. They are still trying to be friends..."

Kara's mind was reeling. "When was that?" How had she not known any of this was happening?

"About a month after Mon El left...Alex said she didn't want to tell you since you were already dealing with all that. She was just trying to be there for you."

And there it was...again...Alex sacrificing herself over and over and over again for Kara...Kara's protection, Kara's comfort, Kara's happiness... Maggie was gone because of Kara, and Kara hadn't even known...was too wrapped up in her own relationship woes to notice Alex's. Again.

"Crap...I'm totally the worst..." she sighed, bringing her hands up and moving her glasses out of the way to rub at her eyes.

"Supergirl, the judging is about to start, I would suggest you get back out to monitor the situation, since you have insisted on staying." Came Hank's somewhat aggravated voice.

Kara left the bathroom, noticing that Alex's heart rate had steadied out again and was backstage. She looked around and saw the English woman sitting back at her table, somewhat rumpled, and with a smile.

Huffing, Kara sat down again in her chair, grabbing the card quickly and filling out her top 3 before the waitress came to pick it up, then switched her comms link back to Alex's channel.

"-een anything suspicious yet." Lucy was saying. "The private rooms are legit...nothing shady going on there."

"I'm starting to wonder if it may be one of the girls..." came Alex's voice, causing Kara's heartrate to accelerate its pace.

"What about YOUR girl" Lucy teased at Alex, "Smooth Danvers, got a girl's number and all you had to do was strip for her...kinda backwards... but whatever works."

Kara tensed. This was stupid, apparently Alex and Maggie weren't even together anymore...so what difference did it make? Kara told herself it was because 'what kind of woman picks up a woman at strip clubs...' obviously not someone who would be good enough for Alex...or for that matter, would even be able to understand Alex...this woman didn't even know who she was!

"Shut it Lane. You are totally the worst" Came the grumbled reply.

The announcer was back onstage now, and Kara was trying to focus on everything around her. There was no way she was going to screw this up and put Alex and Lucy in danger just because it was really warm in here whenever she thought about Alex on that stage and Why the heck is it so warm in here! She had already flagged down the waiter and ordered a bottle of wine… she may need the glass to cool of her overheated face.

"And the three finalists for tonight are…. Alice, Leslie, and Tonya! We thank you all for voting, and ask that you give us a few minutes for our three finalists to get ready for tonight's final entertainment." And Alex and Lucy were back onstage along with the first blonde dancer, and then they were gone.

"Alright Supergirl, this is it. Be ready in case our alien or meta-human makes decides to make a move." Came Hank across the comms as the lights dimmed one more time.

Kara watched and the blonde, Tonya took the stage in a tiny black Cat Woman suite and began her dance. It was good, and Kara appreciated the hiss she sent to the audience while making a claw like swipe.

Lucy… or rather… Leslie, was up next in sunglasses and a hip holster over her tiny secret agent outfit. She was wearing an auburn bob wig on her head, and Kara had a sneaking suspension that she was stripping as secret agent Alex Danvers…

The song was just finishing and Alex's music had begun to play, when Hank came across the comms again. "Alright everyone, listen up. We just got a report that our Alien was just apprehended by local law enforcement at a hotel. Lets finish up here and get back to headquarters for debrief. Bravo team is in route with the prisoner."

Kara wasn't sure how she felt about this development, she shouldn't be disappointed that everyone was safe and that she could take Alex home soon… not like that, like home…just home home, to watch Netflix and chill… but not THAT kind of Netflix and…Oh Rao, what was wrong with her?

"Copy Sir, we will head back as soon as Agent Danvers can wrap up her cover." Came a curt response from Lucy.

Kara notices now that the music hadn't stopped and that there was someone swinging down from the top of the pole in…

And Kara gripped the table so hard that where her hands had been sitting was now nothing but splinters.

Alex was sliding down the pool, upside down with her powerful legs wrapped securely around the pole. Her dark locks were down and she was wearing tall red boots, and the tiniest Supergirl outfit Kara had ever seen (and she had seen a lot of Supergirl fan made art at this point, since she had started her own Supergirl tumbler).

There was a low, painful tug in her abdomen as she starred at the House of El crest prominently displayed on heaving cleavage… She was so so so so screwed.


	3. Wolves (Part 2)

Chapter 3: Wolves (Part 2)

Summary:

Vampires and wolves and Atlantians... oh my.

Someone wakes up... and we learn something new.

Notes:

Standard disclaimers. I don't own anything related to Supergirl.

I guess there may need to be a part 3 for this at some point.

Thanks for reading, and thank you to anyone who left comments!

Chapter Text

Back at home base, things had been somewhat…chaotic. With the return of J'onn and the addition of a vampire into their midst…

Lucy was beyond furious when Kara had carried the unconscious woman through the heavy doors of their dessert base. "Are you insane?" She snapped, her face contorted into an angry scowl. "Who the hell is that, and why the fuck does she smell like she swam in vampire blood? You better be glad I got J'onn back to base alright or-"

"That's enough." Came a low gravelly reply as a weary looking J'onn rounded the corner of a hallway and came into view of their central hub of command.

Their base had at some point been a military outlier. J'onn, in his shapeshifted human persona, had found it, and then made sure that it's digital footprint had been deleted. It had helped when they picked up another Alien refugee who could help them set of some old cloaking artifacts… their base wasn't invisible per say, but someone stumbling around topside would become confused and disoriented enough to stumble on… well any human someone at least… they were unsure how well it would work on Vampires, and some Alien species were immune.

"Kara, why exactly have you brought a Fang into my base?" He said slowly, left eye beginning to show signs of twitching.

"I…I don't…know?" the blonde responded quietly, causing Lucy to throw up her hands in exasperation. "I just… I felt her there… In the building. I felt her there and I just couldn't leave her to die! They had already killed the other one and there was so much blood!"

"It was like they were trying to torture them," Winns voice chimed in, "They had them under some weird lights and the other one-"

"You two." Hank cut in. "I want both you and James to go change and come back to debrief. You can tell us all about your adventures after I figure out what we are going to do with our…guest."

James looked somewhat sheepish as his presence was called back into attention, and he and Winn nodded and headed away.

"Now…" Hank turned back to Kara who was still carrying the vampire.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A holding cell was what was decided for the mystery woman, and although Kara wanted to protest, she wisely held her tongue. Three blood transfusions later and the Auburn haired woman was looking less like she was a corpse… or so Kara was told, since she was still in with her pseudo parental figure getting scolded.

"I just couldn't leave J'onn!" She tried again.

"Alright," he responded tiredly. "Alright."

Kara fidgeted nervously, still in her black one piece. She was hesitant to bring it up, but she had always found honestly was the best policy… ok…that's a lie… she had always found she was terrible at lying and that people got even more cross with her when they found out she had tried.

"J'onn…" She waited for the alien who was still in his Hank human persona to look up. "You know…back at home… on Atlantis… we…" She paused, running her suddenly perspiring palms on her thighs. "You know that we share many likenesses to your human Werewolves… at least here we do, I was taught that on our own homeworld, many things were muted under the God Rao… but… here, on this planet." She let out a puff of air in frustration. "Ithinkshe'smymate." She rushed out.

J'onn jerked back in surprise, his face showing his shock. "W-what? Mate? What are you talking about?"

"My people… it was rare but not completely unheard of. On Krypton it wasn't the same I guess… with the Rao in the sky most urges for things like that weren't an issue… But in our history our people were more primal. Some chose bond partners but there was another way as well… It's hard to explain. It was suppressed for a long time by the time Krypton exploded… people bonded for allegiance and companionship, but some had mates… soulmates too… on Krypton they may find them after they were bonded, and then they would remain close… friendship was an acceptable way to keep their soulmate close… But here on Earth… when the evacuation ship landed and settled in the sea… the people… well those muted things weren't so…muted? I guess… under Sol. I knew of a few bonded pairs who were mates here… before. I th-think."

J'onn let out his own puff of air, "Why didn't you tell me Kryptonians here could have soulmates?" He asked gently, coming around the desk to place a hand on the teary eyed blond.

"It was rare J'onn, incredibly rare even then… and I had only ever heard of it happening between other Atlantians, never humans… I'm the last of my kind… I'm an Alien from dead planet, who grew up in a now dead city, who spend hundreds of years in stasis in a pod! Even if I had a mate the odds are they were dead!" She rushed out in frustration, wiping her eyes furiously with the back of her hands.

"We'll figure this out." J'onn said resolutely, giving her shoulder a tight squeeze as he straightened. "For now, we try to revive our guest and see what she knows."

Kara nodded gratefully and fled the room, following the pull in her gut towards where the holding cells were to check on the vampire.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took three days and 12 bags of blood before the vampire startled awake… and although Kara had been there frequently to check on her, she did have actual duties to attend to. Kara was actually not even on the base when her stomach jumped suddenly and she began to sprint back to the base at superhuman speed.

She arrived to frantic mayhem and people rushing around the command hub.

"What happened!" She yelled over to Lucy, who was slamming her palm onto the metal table and screaming into a primitive headset.

"I said get someone in there right the hell now!" Lucy turned towards Kara in frustration, "Your fucking pet just woke up and is destroying everything trying to get out!" She yelled back, trying still to coordinate the escaped prisoners capture.

Kara was already gone, weaving in and out of people trying to get to the vampire. She had a better tracker then they did though, and followed the pull to find the auburn woman squared off with three armed guards, their hands glowing with the liquid bullets in their magazines.

"Stop!" Kara shouted, as she positioned herself between the woman and the guns. "Just… let's just calm down…" She was quickly cut off as the woman behind her grabbed her arm and pulled her backwards… Kara was honestly surprised that the other woman could even budge her.

"You again," was hissed into her ear, "What the fuck do you people even want? I won't help you, and I won't help them."

"W-what?" Kara asked in confusion, still trying to get the guards to lower their weapons with her one free hand, as more people poured into the room. "Look, we are just trying to help… Let's just take a second and-"

There was a sudden blur of movement and suddenly J'onn was in the room, no longer in his Hank appearance. His green face was void of expression, but he starred resolutely at the person behind Kara.

"Holy Shit!" The Auburn-haired woman gasp, letting Kara's arm go and taking a small step back.

Kara whipped around in confusion and starred at the woman behind her as J'onn advanced on them slowly.

"Who the hell are you?" the other woman asked, back against the wall but still in a fight or flight stance. "What do you even want? Wasn't taking Maggie enough?!" She growled out.

"Miss…" J'onn trailed off, unsure of what to call the angry woman before him, "Fan-"

"Don't call me a Fang… I'm not a fucking fang"

"Alright then…"

"Alex." Came the curt reply, the woman still sizing him up, Kara standing off to the side still unsure what to do, and a huge group of his people behind him.

"Alex… we did nothing to this Maggie person. One of my people found you during a rescue mission and brought you here to recover. We want nothing from you, but you must calm down." He was relieved when Alex relaxed her stance slightly. "Kara and Lucy, stay. Everyone else, out." He commanded quietly and there was shuffle of people as they left, leaving only Kara who was fidgeting… and an annoyed looking Lucy. "Now… who are you?"

Alex sighed, inching a little further away from Kara who was still hovering around her, ready to protect her should something happen. "My name is Dr. Alex Danvers."

"Yeah. Well that doesn't tell us shit Fang, so you better start talking." Lucy spit out after a moment of silence had followed Alex's statement. She was closer now and had her glowing handgun aimed at the ground.

"Lucy!" came Kara's annoyed response, her posture stiffening.

"I'm not a Fang," Came Alex's hissed reply, her chocolate eyes flashing an eerie yellow for a moment, and fangs barely visible. Lucy scoffed.

"Not what it looks like to me."

"Enough." Commanded the tall green alien. "Everyone, my office. Now."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had made it to the office with no mishaps, Kara glaring at Lucy, Lucy glaring at Alex and Alex walking next to J'onn ignoring both of them.

They were seated around the table now and Alex began speaking without prompting. "Firstly… I won't help you… whatever it is you want from me… you can forget it." She pointedly glared at Lucy when the other dark-haired woman looked like she was going to interrupt. "I'm not a Fang. I don't work for those fucking monsters… well…" At this she paused and let out a pained breath, "Not for the last 65 years anyways."

Kara started somewhat is her seat. "So you were one of the first?" J'onn voiced what Kara had been wondering before she could seem to make her jaw work.

"No." A pause, "I was THE first."

"Explain." J'onn again, thank goodness, because Kara couldn't seem to remember how to speak, and the blonde was concerned of anything Lucy said at this point.

"I was a Med student back in the early 2000s, double major in Bio engineering… I got picked up by what I thought was a medical lab in Connecticut. They were working on some insane stuff… things I had never even heard of… they were developing cures for diseases I didn't even know existed, and I signed on. By the end of it, they had me working on a top-secret project, trying to cure something we called the W.R.-virus."

"Werewolves," Kara whispered, her mind reeling… they were trying to cure the werewolves.

"Yes." Alex nodded in her direction. Bringing a hand up to run through mussed hair. "But we couldn't figure out how the DNA had been mutated, we worked for over a year… until we, well… I …. Developed a prototype for something to combat the mutated DNA… we tested it on small samples, but when we did a full trial… it had disastrous consequences. The subject died. The drug did combat the mutations, but it killed the subject as well. I documented the test as a failure, but the Lab wanted to continue on with the tests, said that if we couldn't cure them that it was better to weaponize our findings. I replaced key points of my research before they realized I wasn't going to do what they wanted me to do… then… there was an accident." She hissed the last word, eyes flashing. "We hadn't run many tests on human blood with the serum, but it seemed it would be equally fatal to humans… I had been replacing the samples of the serum, and destroying it, for almost a week by the time I got caught. As punishment they decided it would be fitting if I was killed by what I created… They injected me with the serum… and then… something happened. I remember pain and then waking up to alarms and blood and Maggie, hurt….bleeding…I had trashed the lab in the change, I just grabbed Maggie and ran…FUCK!"

Alex was panting by the time she was done, trying to tamp down her anger.

"Maggie…" Kara said hesitantly, "She was with you when…"

"She was a security guard when we met… she shouldn't have been anywhere near that stupid lab, but she heard the alarms and came looking for me… I...she was one of the first… she told me later that she came in after the others had gotten attacked, that my eyes were glowing and… she never blamed me though…" Alex supplied quietly.

"She was your friend…" J'onn supplied kindly.

"She was my wife." Came the almost nonexistent reply, but Kara heard it all the same and her insides twisted in pain. Wife. Alex had had a wife for more then 60 years. Her soulmate was in love with someone else… not only that but her wife had just died… Kara looked up to J'onn who was looking at the blonde with concerned eyes.

"I didn't know until years later what Cadmus was… but I realize now that the lab was run by them. I don't know who had it at the time, but Lillian Luthor will pay for what she's done to Maggie. I'm going to find a cure for this, and then I'm going to burn Cadmus and Lillian Luthor to the ground."

The conviction on Alex's face when she said it, left no doubt in the other three that she meant every word.


End file.
